


S.W.A.T. The New McCabe

by Lindnjean



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: What if T.J. McCabe’s replacement was his sister?
Relationships: Michael Boxer/OFC, Michael Boxer/Reader





	S.W.A.T. The New McCabe

You’re T.J. McCabe’s sister and you’ve always wanted to be S.W.A.T. just like your brother. You’re tougher than your brother ever was and not greedy like he was. You miss your brother very much because no matter that he ended up killing himself because he made a huge mistake he was your brother and you loved him, just like he loved you. 

You’re visiting Michael Boxer in the hospital. His wife is here visiting. They’ve been having trouble since before Boxer made the new S.W.A.T. team. You know your brother’s last words were asking about Boxer. His wife passes by you at the door. “Knock-Knock” Boxer lifts his head “McCabe?” “Hey Box.” “Come in.” You walk in and place the flowers on the stand next to him. “How are you, Michael?” “Could be better.” You giggle, “Right. But really how are you feeling?” “I’m doing better; Doc says I’m healing. Should be able to start training again in a month.” “That’s great news. About that training?” “I’ll put in a good word for you J.T.; Hondo doesn’t care that you’re a woman, hell Sanchez is a woman.” You smile. “Thanks, Michael, T.J. never wanted me in his line of work so he never wanted to put in a good word for me.” “Even if he was a jerk sometimes, your brother loved you.” “I know. I miss him. Do you know his last words were asking after you? Asking if you were going to make it?” “I… I didn’t know that.” “He made a mistake. In the end, T.J. regretted his part in what happened.” Michael nods. You pat his arm. “Feel better Box.” “Thanks, McCabe.”

It’s a month later when Boxer shows up at your door. “Michael?” “Come on J.T. I got you an audition with Hondo.” You smile and hop in the car. He drives you to the shooting area. Hondo looks you up and down when you step up. “You’re against Street.” You nod. You do the course and don’t do the stupid roll. “Safety and holster your weapons.” You do. “Winner.” The guy is pointing towards yours, not Street’s. You smirk. Jim Street says, “Damn you’re good McCabe.” You say, “I’d rather you didn’t call me that. I like to be called J.T.” “Your brother was T.J. right?” “Yes, and if you’re about to badmouth him I recommend you don’t.” “Was just going to say I beat him on this run, and you beat me. You must be better than your brother.” You nod. “T.J. may have taught me all he knew but I was still better at it than him.” Hondo walks up “Damn McCabe you’re good.” “Don’t, I prefer J.T.” “J.T. it is then. Welcome to the team.” You smile.

It’s been 6 months since you replaced your brother on the team. You go on jobs, hang out with everyone and love being part of the S.W.A.T. team. You and Michael have gotten closer. You’ve replaced your brother as Boxer’s best friend. Since his wife left him 4 months ago, he spends more time with you. Then comes the job that doesn’t go so well.

It was a hostage situation and you are facing 10 men with automatic weapons. You’re alone, Sanchez is with Street, and Boxer is with Deke. You don’t notice the last guy and he shoots you in your thigh. You go down but take the guy out. You’re bleeding out pretty good, you think he hit your femoral artery. Boxer notices all the blood when he comes to check on you after the fight is over. “Guys J.T.’s down! Get the EMTs!” He looks down at you “Come on J.T., stay with us. Stay will me.” You smile softly at Boxer, “I’m not going anywhere.” “Good.” Boxer holds my hand as they tie a tourniquet and load me into the ambulance. They won’t let Boxer ride with me. 

You don’t know when you passed out, but you wake up in the hospital and notice all the Orange Tiger Lilies. How long was I unconscious for? You notice Street sleeping in the seat next to your bed. You pick up the remote by your hand and throw it at him and hit him in the head with it. He wakes up. “You’re awake!” Jim hugs you and you hug back. “How long was I out?” “A month. You had us worried you wouldn’t wake up.” “Wow, why was I out so long?” “Doctors said you lost a lot of blood. They were afraid that losing that much blood to your brain could make you braindead. We’ve all been taking turns staying here to watch out for you.” “So that explains all the flowers.” “Actually those are all Boxer. He says you love flowers and that if you smelled them that maybe you’d wake up to see them.” “I do really love flowers. And they’re all my favorite flower.” “Your favorite flower really is Orange Tiger Lilies?” “Yes.” “How does Boxer know that?” 

“T.J. told me.” You both turn to see Michael in the doorway with more Orange Tiger Lilies. You smile. “T.J. used to bring them to her when he made her angry as a way of saying sorry. I asked one time who the flowers were for. He said they were his sister’s favorite and they were his way of saying sorry to her.” You smile at Boxer. “Thank you for the flowers.” “You’re welcome. I’m glad to see you’re awake.” Street says “I’ll go let the others know you’re awake.” Jim leaves. 

Michael sits down. “I thought we’d lost another McCabe. I don’t think we could handle telling your parents that our team took their other child away too.” “Takes more than a little blood loss to take me out.” “I’m glad.” “So judging by how many flowers are here, you’ve been visiting me every other day I take it?” “Yes.” “Why?” “I thought I’d lost you before I could tell you…” “Tell me what?” “That I love you, Jean Teagan McCabe.” “I love you too Michael Boxer.” He kisses me and we’re interrupted by a throat being cleared.

Hondo and the rest of the team are standing there in the doorway. You smile. “Well come on in then.” They all come in and give you a hug, except Jim who had already given me a hug. “Were you all worried about little ole me?” Hondo says, “I’m just glad I don’t have to tell your mother that I got her other child killed too.” “It takes more than a gunshot and little blood loss to take me out.” They all laugh at that. We all visit for a while then everyone leaves but Boxer.

Boxer stays with me until the doctor releases me the next day. Michael is taking me back to my place. He kisses me and says he’ll be back tomorrow. Michael and I start to date as I make a full recovery and get back to training with the team. Michael asks me out to a fancy restaurant. During the dinner, he gets down on one knee. “Jean Teagan McCabe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” “Yes!” You kiss him as he places the ring on your finger.

It’s your wedding day and the whole team is here with their families. “Do you Michael Boxer take Jean Teagan McCabe as your lawfully wedded wife?” “I do.” “And do you Jean Teagan McCabe take Michael Boxer as your lawfully wedded husband?” “I do.” “Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride.” Just as Michael leans in to kiss you, the whole team’s pagers go off. You laugh and quickly kiss Michael. “Guess our job is never done.” You hand the bouquet to your mother and Michael and you make your way back down the aisle with the team following. When you show up back at the station in your wedding dress you get some odd looks, but you just change into your swat uniform and hop in the truck next to your new husband. We hold hands on the way there. “You ready for this Boxer?” “Are you Mrs. Boxer?” You laugh “I was born ready.”  
The End


End file.
